fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SsorceniviD
This is way more helfpul than anything else I've looked at. YouTube This is Sarah from the TRC Wiki. Add me back, if you can! TorranceMouse 18:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Your very welcome and and will.Haven't picked a good title for me yet.But whatever I'm called,I wear it with the will to protect this wiki.Hikaruyami-having fun* 16:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Your very welcome.Hikaruyami-having fun* 06:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the lovely comment and I'm glad you appreciate my work. Yeah I know what you mean about waiting for one year, I hate that too... So I decided to do something about it, whether it's for those who want information, a translation or just want to look at the cgs I decided to jump in and start working on the Ibun section. It's slow work, but at least we're going somewhere. There is something I wanna ask of you though, you think you could tell people about how I'm translating Ibun and need some help? I know you said you don't know anyone who speaks japanese, but if you could advertise me around DA or here or in whatever place you can on the internet then I'd really appreciate it. Translating is pretty hard, and it'd be great if I could get a team or something of the sort to help me out. PS One more thing, apart from the Suzaku warrior's profiles in Suzaku Ibun, think we should include the Seiryuu warriors too? I mean, they do play some important parts in that game obviously... I also wanted to know if you know of someone who has the two drama CDs that came with Suzaku Ibun (One for Suzaku and one for Seiryuu), to include them on the page and write some info on what they're about.NISHUNE 08:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dear, the advertising would be help enough!!! Translation's are going slow but at least they're going! XD I'm actually doing Nuriko's path first cause he's my favorite if you couldn't tell... *Points at avatar* :D NISHUNE 08:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hai Sure do! I'll add on the Seiryuu warriors and fill out their info as I continue the game's translation. Yeah! Go Nuriko! <3 Though I had a feeling he was your fave too cause I remember when I joined the wikia your icon was that pretty Nuriko pic I love so much (what am I talking about? I love all his pics!). ^^ And thanks for fixing the links on the Mitsukake Suzaku Ibun page, I suck bad at posting links so I'm grateful for all your help and support. PS I'm starting to draw a Suzaku Ibun fanmanga which I'll public on my DA page soon, so far I've posted Madoka's character sheet (which is still a WIP). NISHUNE 17:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL, thanks. The SI manga I'm planning is actually based on Nuriko's path in the game, so more excuse to fangirl over him! I'll send you the link if you want once I start posting it! (I'm a fan of the NurikoxMadoka pairing in SI, they just seem to go so well together) XD All hail Nuriko's awsomeness!!! (which pwns Tamahome's any day!) XD NISHUNE 17:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me again. Long time no talk, ne? Listen, I was just on Nuriko's page (yeah I always end up there... XD) and I think something's wrong with the song page for "Perfect World", it says that that's the song that plays when he dies but if I'm not mistaken, the songs that played in ep 33 were "Winner" and "Kaze no Uta". Perfect world appeared in OVA 2, ep 3. Should we fix that or was there really a scene where "Perfect World" played in ep 33? I've gone over the ep at least 5 times now and I can't seem to find the song... PS Right now I'm on exams but I'll be done on monday. As soon as I finish I'll revamp the Ibun page again. NISHUNE 19:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Me again. The Perfect World page is locked to prevent editing. Do you know how to unlock it? NISHUNE 09:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)~ I`M THE NEW MEMBER SO PLS TREAT ME NICELY!01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) did you vanish just like hikamayuki?girl and iif you do, WOW! you never answer my comment! just friends can we be friends? Thanks for the welcoming me to the site ! I like to that you for such nice welcome i will ask one thing ? i`m shocked Bast2012 06:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC)did u live on yur refridgerator? hi wki 03:04, March 3, 2012 (UTC)can we be friends on daviantart and what is your username in there?